mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Kira
'|align=center}} Kira is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. She made her debut in Mortal Kombat: Deception. About Kira Kira made her debut in Mortal Kombat: Deception as the first of Kabal's recruits for the new Black Dragon. She is an anarchist, have a courageous personality and her background depicts her as having the ability to take great risks. She possesses a rationality and level-headedness that contrasts her fellow recruit, the hot-blooded Kobra. In-game, Kira uses special moves and fighting styles taken directly from Kano and Sonya's appearances in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. Combat Characteristics Powers and Abilities Kira is a skilled kombatant in hand-to-hand kombat and with her Dragon Teeth knives. In MK: Deception, her fighting styles were taken directly from Kano and Sonya, though in Armageddon, her Yuan Yang fighting style had been previously used by Frost instead. Kira also Kano's Kanoball and Sonya's Kiss special moves added to her move list, as well as one special move of her own. Signature Moves *'Black Dragon Ball:' Kira hurls herself forward as a ball which knocks her opponent down. (MK:D, MK:U, MK:A) *'Kiss Of Death:' Kira blows forward a purple mist, similar to Sonya's signature moves. The mist will temporary blind her opponent, allowing for a free hit or combo. However, this move does not affect Kenshi, due to him already being blind. (MK:D, MK:U, MK:A) *'Night Shade:' Kira crouches down and releases a pink projectile flying towards her opponent. (MK:D, MK:U, MK:A) Fatalities *'Torso Rip:' Kira throws her Dragon Teeth, two small serrated daggers, into her opponent's feet, then struts toward her adversary and rips their body in half at the waist, before tossing it away. (MK:D, MK:U) *'Dragon's Shotgun:' Kira slices her opponent twice across the neck, then delivers a powerful kick, which knocks the opponent's head off, as well as sending their body across the arena. (MK:D, MK:U) Other Finishers *'Hara-Kiri: Knives Stab:' She stabs herself in the kidneys, and collapses in a faceplant. (MK:D, MK:U) Trivia *Kira is a corruption of the word "killer" that occurs when the word is written in Katakana Japanese characters and then written again in the Roman alphabet. *Her Dragon Teeth weapon style, Xing Yi fighting style, and Black Dragon Ball special move were imported from Kano's Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance appearance. The Dragon Teeth were used by Kano as Butterfly Knives. **Kira's Kenpo fighting style and Kiss of Death special move were used by Sonya in the same game. ***Her only original special move was the Night Shade projectile; a low-trajectory, fuchsia-colored fireball. *Her biography card was not included in Mortal Kombat: Deception itself, nor on the Collector's Edition bonus disc. It was later made available for viewing at Midway's official site. *Kira and Kobra's Armageddon endings are uniquely symmetrical as they both involve the winning character as reviving the other and then immediately being betrayed and destroyed. *Her fighting style in ''MK: Armageddon'' is Yuan Yang, which was originally used by Frost as her second fighting style in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance and Mortal Kombat: Unchained. *Kira's Dragon Teeth closely resemble the knife Kano wielded in the first Mortal Kombat film. The knife itself is known as the "Raptor" and was designed by Gil Hibben. *In one of the older patches for Mortal Kombat (2011), Kira was seen chained in Kahn's Arena in Skarlet's place in her alternate costume from Mortal Kombat: Deception/''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon''. Now, if the player chooses to play as Skarlet, no one is chained in her place. Kira is, however, seen in the PlayStation Vita version. *Mileena's Rip Off fatality in Mortal Kombat (2011) is strikingly similar to Kira's Torso Rip. *Kira is mentioned in Mortal Kombat X, during one of the pre-fight dialogues between Kung Lao and Kano, with the former mistakenly addressing the latter with her name. *Kira is also mentioned in the Living Tower challenge "Laser Burn" - "'''Kira' has put the final touches on Black Dragon's panning laser systems. Frequency and damage increase while progressing up the tower."'' es:Kira ru:Кира pt:Kira Category: Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Unchained Characters Category:Humans Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Characters Category:Black Dragon Category:Female Characters Category:Enforcers Category:Background Characters Category:Cameo Appearances Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Konquest Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Konquest Characters